Sanity
by FanficLoverForever135
Summary: A two-shot songfic using Demi Lovato's song lyrics from 'Let It Go' in the second chapter. This is why I think Izzy turned out crazy.


**Sanity**

**Summary: A songfic using Demi Lovato's song lyrics from 'Let It Go'. This is why I think Izzy is the way she is.**

**Warning: This is a two-shot songfic containing abuse, and insanity; consisting of a prologue in chapter 1 (present time and contestants view) and the actual story in chapter 2 (past experiences for Izzy from her view).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story. No profits are being made from this fanfic.**

**Dedication: To my sweet younger sister, who I love but sometimes drives me insane as well. Just joking about the last part viewers, I am perfectly sane :)**

**NOTE: All song lyrics are in bold, not bold and underlined. The songfic part only comes in in chapter 2. This story is set after season 1.**

**Pairings (some canon, some fanon): GxT, CxD, BxG, IxO, KxN, HxJ, LxT and LxH **

**PROLOGUE:**

"IZZY!" roared a certain Queen Bee. The scream was so loud that it woke all the other Total Drama Island contestants currently taking residence in the Playa de Losers resort. "Would you two *censored* *censored* keep it down" was heard from Leshawna as she registered what was going on and that she had been woken up at 00:04 in the morning. If any normal person had decided that these girls should share a room, then it would be safe to assume that they probably had a death wish. But hey, when you let Chris and Chef pick the rooms, anything is possible.

At exactly 00:20 Leshawna gave up trying to deal with the constant noise in her room and grabbed her stuff before marching out and slamming the door behind her. She wasn't sure where she was going at this time in the morning, but she had to get away. She soon found herself in the doorway of a room that was left open. Not hesitating she barged in to discover that a certain group consisting of a gothic loner girl, a calm surfer chick, a blonde dimwit, a uncoordinated jock, a Noah-it-all, a gap-toothed geek, a lovable gas making machine, a party guy, a CIT, a delinquent, a Elvis wannabe, a male model, and one half of the BFFFLs were gathered, discussing what the problem could be this time, knowing from experience that they would get no further rest that night.

"Hey Leshawna, glad you could make it" replied a sleep-deprived Gwen, snuggling into Trent's chest, while Cody watched enviously.

"So sorry about using your room for this Gwen and Bridgette", said Katie, perky as ever (even this early in the morning), while she leaned against her boyfriend Noah.

"Hey! It's my room too!" said Courtney grumpily.

"Sorry Katie, Princess here isn't a morning person", said Duncan massaging Courtney's shoulders to calm her down.

"That's so true. You should have seen her the first time Izzy and Heather woke her up. She totally freaked out", said Bridgette who was lying with her head on Geoff's lap with his hat on her head.

"Hey, it's not Heather's fault that Izzy is completely looney!" said an exasperated Justin, in an attempt to defend his girlfriend in her absence. Heaven knows how he puts up with her antics.

"She wasn't always like that you know…" said a soft voice belonging to Owen, who took up nearly the whole corner of the room.

"Wait, so you're trying to tell us that crazy girl wasn't always so cray cray?" asked Leshawna taking a seat next to Tyler and Lindsay who were currently making out again.

"Seriously guys could you stop sucking face! It's not even 1 in the morning and you've already been going at it for 15 minutes!" yelled Noah.

Lindsay and Tyler paused for a second, starring at Noah before a pouting Lindsay said, "Just because your girlfriend won't let you kiss her with that horrible morning breath of yours doesn't mean you should spoil our fun."

"Yeah dude, not cool" said Tyler, but they stopped none the less, content to cuddle with each other like all the other couples.

"Wow Lindsay, I guess standing up to Heather really gave you some backbone", remarked Geoff.

"Good for you Lindsay", said Cody, giving her a thumbs up.

Lindsay smiled proudly, her blue eyes flashing happily. Noah simply folded his arms around Katie pulling her closer to him, happy that he still got what he wanted.

"I'm still curious as to what Izzy did though. Leshawna, you share with them, so what's up this time?" asked Trent as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Gwen, who looked like she was dozing off in his arms, despite the loud bickering keeping them all awake.

"Well she lost her pet Saw-scaled viper in our room, and Heather ended up finding it in a rather painful way. Don't ask me how Izzy has one, she just does", said Leshawna.

"How did Heather find it?" asked a Justin nervously.

"She sat on it when she came back from the bathroom and it bit her. It was dangling from her butt the last time I saw them", she replied.

"What?! Does she know it's extremely venomous!?" Justin started panicking.

"The only snakes Heather knows about are the ones whose skin becomes her latest fashion accessory", stated Leshawna frankly.

"Oh *censored*", said Justin and he raced off to save his girlfriend.

"Revenge is a dish best served with a poisonous snake bite", chuckled Duncan.

"You ogre! She could be dying!" yelled Courtney.

"And your point is…?" asked Noah.

"I-" started Courtney, who then couldn't come up with an answer and shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Score for the Dunc-man" said Geoff, giving Duncan a high five.

"So that makes it 1 for Duncan:425 for Courtney", said Bridgette, causing all the girls to giggle.

"Wait people, we've drifted off topic. What were you saying about Izzy Owen?" asked Gwen, who was Izzy's closest friend, and Owen's best gal pal.

They all turned to face Owen, but what they saw scared them. Owen had a cold serious look in his eyes, the likes of which they had never seen before. His face had lost his happy expression, and his voice was a deathly quiet sound that they all strained to hear.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Izzy and I go together so well?" asked Owen.

"Well duh!" said Lindsay, "It's because you're both fun and kind and awesome to be around."

"Thank you Lindsay", said Owen with a small smile, which ghosted his lips for a spilt second before disappearing, "but you're all forgetting something. We also shared a similar experience, one that I was lucky enough to come back from unchanged, but Izzy was not so fortunate."

"Stop being so cryptic and tell us what the heck you're talking about for goodness sake Owen!" said Courtney, who still wasn't properly awake, even though by now it was 1am.

"Perhaps you should ask Izzy yourself then", said Owen, pointing to the doorway.

There, framed in the moonlight from behind her, was Izzy herself. The group hadn't realised that the bickering had stopped a few minutes ago when Justin took Heather to the infirmary for her snake bite. Izzy's red hair was almost like flames, flickering in the soft breeze from the open window in the passage behind her. Her eyes twinkled with mischief, even more so than usual. The green-clad girl, who was the only one wearing her casual clothing instead of PJs, let out a small chuckle that was very different from her usual cackle, but somehow even more frightening. She walked over to Owen, not making a single sound even when her feet touched the ground, making it seem as if she was floating.

Izzy gave Owen a greeting kiss on the cheek before sitting on top of his shoulders, as per usual. She gave them each a piercing stare and they wondered briefly if she was trying to read their minds. She spoke softly, but it seemed much louder due to the intense silence of the rest of the cast.

"Telling them my story are we Owen? Ok, I'm more than happy to share it with you all. But first, the answer to my dear friend Gwen's question was a question in return, which I should probably answer before anything else is said. The reason Owen and I connect so well, is because we both had moments when we lost our sanity. Yes, we connected at first because of what Lindsay has already said, but our connection became strengthened when Owen lost his sanity, when he thought he was deserted in the final 4 challenge."

There was a moment of silence where Izzy let everyone absorb what was being said, or in Lindsay's case, go through one ear and out the other. Then Izzy proceeded to tell the story of how and why she cracked, and what she told them would change the way everyone saw her for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys :)I heard Demi's song and it inspired me to write this. So far I have written two romances and one challenge based fanfic, so I wanted to try something deeper and see what you all think.**

**R&R everyone!**

**Next Chapter: The songfic part comes into play. It will be Izzy's story from her perspective. It will be the final chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**FanficLoverForever135 out!**


End file.
